Where Wyverns Dare
**Chieftain |commanders2=*Random Archmage *Random Mountain King |forces1=*1 Far Seer *1 Tauren Chieftain *Grunts *Troll Headhunters *Raiders *Orc Shamans *Troll Witch Doctors *Tauren *Kodo Beasts *Wyverns *Orc Catapults *Orc scout *Goblin zeppelins *Goblin shredders *Goblin sappers |forces2=*1 Archmage *1 Mountain King *Footmen *Riflemen *Knights *High elf Priests *High elf Sorceresses *Mortar Teams *Steam Tanks *Dwarven Gyrocopters *Wildhammer Gryphon Riders |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Moderate to Heavy }} Where Wyverns Dare is chapter 6 of the Invasion of Kalimdor. It was the culmination of the battle between the Horde under Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore's forces for control of Stonetalon Peak and the oracle who lay within. In the Reforged remaster, the stage has been renamed to Where Wind Riders Dare Creeps *1 Centaur Khans *10 Centaur Impalers *3 Centaur Outrunners *4 Centaur Sorcerers *1 Harpy Queen *5 Harpy Rogues *5 Harpy Scouts *3 Harpy Storm-hags *5 Harpy Windwitchs *4 Lightning Lizards *6 Quillboar Hunters *5 Razormane Brutes *1 Razormane Chieftain *3 Razormane Medicine Mans *1 Razormane Scout *1 Thunder Lizard Critters *7 Pigs Prelude After passing the Human forces guarding the base of Stonetalon Peak and sending the Warsong Clan north, Thrall subsequently sent a party to scout the peak, who informed him that the humans had entrenched their fortifications all the way to the summit. Soon after, Cairne Bloodhoof and his tribe appeared and pledged their service to the Horde. Even with the aid of the tauren, however, the Horde forces still had very formidable human defenses, not to mention resistance from the local inhabitants to contend with. Battle Cairne suggested enlisting the aid of the wyverns who dwelt nearby. Upon reaching their nesting grounds, the two leaders discovered that a band of harpies had captured and enslaved the wyverns. Encountering fierce local resistance, a force led by Thrall and Cairne fought their way to they harpies' lair and slaughtered the vile bird-women, freeing the wyverns. The Horde made good use of their new allies, who allowed Orc shamans to mount them and served as powerful aerial assault units. Thrall also defeated a centaur khan who held a glyph which purified a befouled fountain and secured its healing powers for the Horde. With new allies and a healing fount at their disposal, the Horde advanced toward the human positions. A fortified camp which had been sending attacks against the Horde's position was encountered along the slopes of the mountain and rapidly leveled. The Humans' main position lay high on a ridge at the summit, with no direct access for ground forces. Using the goblin zeppelins that they had acquired, Thrall led a force to attack the ridge and establish a beachhead, from which the Horde launched a massive all-out assault which overran the human defenses. Jaina Proudmoore and the human survivors fled into the depths of the mountain, closely followed by Thrall and Cairne. Media Videos File:Warcraft 3- ROC – 6. Where Wyverns Dare (Hard) Orc Campaign|Hard Difficulty: 1080p Max Settings File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Where Wyverns Dare|Normal Difficulty Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Orc Part 6 - Where Wyverns Dare Trivia * Where Eagles Dare is the name of a 1968 World War II action film. * "Where Eagles Dare" is also a song by The Misfits from their 1979 album Night of the Living Dead and a song by Iron Maiden from their 1983 album Piece Of Mind. References Category:Campaign chapters